Semicharmed life
by cassfear84
Summary: Spenser's resident bad boy has gone too far this time and is forced to change schools. He has the opportunity to play nice. But will he? Mild slash! ReidxJake
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The covenant, Twilight or the songs "Semi-carmed life", "Oops, I did it again" or "The pretender".

Author's note: This story will contain slash, if only mild because I'm not good at writing sex scenes. Also I don't have a Beta, so if you'd like offer your services, please contact me!!! I'd really appreciate it as English is not my first Language. Sooo, Thanks Nolustar for telling me there were missing letters!!!! I encourage all of you to do the same!

Chapter 1: Oops, I did it again

Outreageous. That's what it was. This could _not_ be happening to him of all people. Spenser's resident bad boy was being transferred to a regular, unimportant, dead-end, _public_ high-school.

His parents insisted on telling him that this was for the best. The best for whom, Reid wondered. _For Spenser, of course_, his mind quickly supplied. After all, he had been on the verge of destroying the school's reputation. Who knew that fondling Provost Higgins' niece, filming it and uploading it to YouTube would cause such a turmoil? Alright, he did. But is was sooo worth it. That bitch had it coming. No slut gets to ridicule one of his brothers. And that's exactly what she'd done. She had humilliated sweet Tyler in the middle of Nicky's, _screaming_ that he was not up to such a fine lady's stature. _Lady my ass,_ Reid thought. He'd sure proven that. Dirty little slut is what she was.

The Provost had been enraged, naturally, and had wanted to expell him at once, claiming that he had taken advantage of poor innocent Rochelle (although you could clearly see and _hear _her begging for more in the video). Luckily (or not) the Garwin's had over-powered the head of the school and had reached an agreement that would work for everyone. Instead of expelling Reid, thus ruining his reputation and his chances of getting into a respectable University, he would first delete the video (and "admit" that it was _not_ Rochelle in it, but a very similar girl), then be transferred to a state school without having this little slip in judgement stamped on his permanent record) This arrangement did work for everyone. Except for Reid, that is. He was now on his way to Forks, Washington, in order to attend Forks High, and live with Aunt Mildred, a spinster who worked as a receptionist at Forks' police station. _A soul to torture_, Reid smiled.

As he sulked in the back seat of the black Sedan that was transporting him, he couldn't help but think about his brothers. Caleb had been disappointed, of course, although he hadn't been too pleased about the incident at Nicky's either. But the Danvers boy was always the gentleman and had scolded Reid for disrespecting a woman, even if she was a heartless bitch. Pogue had laughed at first, agreing with Reid. But as soon as he saw the consequences, he admitted that things could have been handled in a different way. He knew they shouldn't use the Power for such trivial situations, but a simple breeze lifting Rochelle's skirt in the middle of the cafeteria would have been just as satisfying and much less troublesome. Between being expelled and having to endure one of Caleb's speeches about "Responsible use of the Power", he would have gone for the latter. Now, Tyler wasn't sure how to feel about the turn of events. The second he'd seen the video, he'd felt terrible. Not only because Reid would get into trouble, but also because he truly liked Rochelle and he didn't think she deserved such humilliation. Sure, she'd made him fill as tall as a Smurf at Nicky's, but it was her honor that would be forever questioned in the school, with _everyone_ talking about the video. Reid may have admitted to tempering with the image, but people talked. Her reputation had already been stained.

Nevertheless, Tyler hadn't really been mad at Reid. Especially considering the punishment.

A sudden buzzing, followed by "The Pretender" snapped the blonde son of Ipswich out of his thoughts and he reached into his back pocket to get his cell.

_You have 1 new text message_, he read on the screen. He smiled as he recognized Tyler's number above the message. "_How's the ride?_"

"_Boring. Wish you were with me"_ he sent back.

It didn't really matter that he and Tyler had been an item a few years back. They had been friends since childhood and the eight months they'd dated had only brought them closer. They were better friends than lovers anyway. Not that Reid hadn't enjoyed their time together. In fact, he was quite sure he had been in love with his baby boy, probably still was. It's just that Tyler really did prefer girls and Reid just wasn't going to bend over (no pun intended). So they had returned to being just friends, Tyler ocasionally dating some girl, Reid sitting back and picking a random girl or boy – didn't really matter to him – from the list of offers he had on a daily basis. He was hot, and a top. And everyone in Spenser wanted a piece of him.

Now he would be going to a new school, in a new town, with new people. This could be either excitingly good, or terribly bad. It all depended on how he played his cards.

"Mr Garwin?" the driver called, lowering the separation glass "We have arrived".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Look at me

Hell. He was in hell. Aunt Mildred wasn't just a spinster. She was evidently poor as well. How could his mother send him here? What was she trying to prove? That he was nothing without his luxuries?

_I'll show her,_ Reid thought as he put his bag down next to the green futon that was Aunt Mildred's bed. One green futon, a 24 inch TV, a yellow cupboard and a kitchenette. That was it. _Oh! I forgot the bathroom!_ Reid thought in fained delight. _Fucking great._ Oh, well, he'd had worse. He had lived in Spenser's dorms, after all. But it was one thing to share a bedroom with his baby boy – Reid smiled at the thought – and it was an entirely different thing to share a futon with his middle-aged aunt.

Defeated, he slumped his shoulders and opened the door to the kitchenette. He needed some food to choke his sorrows. As he did, he found a yellow post-it stuck on a cabinet door.

"_I thought you might be hungry. There's pizza in the fridge_", that piece of junk did _not_ deserve to be called a fridge. "_Hope you like your room. You're not afraid of attics, are you? See you tonight, M_"

_Attic?_ Reid was positive there couldn't be an attic in that mushroom of a house. He ignored his growling stomach – for now, anyway – and studied the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a trap door above the window, next to the TV. He pulled the white thread and pulled down the stairs.

_No dead bodies falling down, must be a good sign_. He kicked himself mentally when he realised he was being a wuss. He was a son of Ipswich, dammit! He had the Power. Why the hell was he afraid of going into an attic?

He ran up the remaining steps, his eyes going black in case he needed to Use – _Wuss_, his mind taunted—and went into his new living space.

"Well, I'll be damned" he muttered under his breath as he took it all in.

Whatever insults he'd thought for Aunt Mildred, he regretted them now. He was actually impressed. There was a comfortable looking bed, a 32 inch TV, a desk with a computer –not that he needed it, he'd brought his laptop—and guess what? A bathroom! His very own bathroom, with a shower and everything.

He was grinning like a fool when his cel started to ring. His grin grew even wider when he saw the caller ID.

"What's up, baby boy?" Reaid answered.

"_Hey! You sound happy_"

"Just happy to hear your voice" Reid plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "How's life without me so far?"

Tyler chuckled, a sound that made Reid feel warm. _Maybe I'm not over Tyler after all,_ he mused.

"_You haven't even been gone a day!_" Tyler chuckled again, then sighed "_But I miss you anyway_"

_Maybe he's not over me, either._

"Yeah. This kinda sucks"

"_Kind of?_" Tyler sounded amused. "_Seriously, why so happy?_"

Reid sat up and started telling Tyler everything about his new room. He told him he could see the beach from his window, and for Reid that was a plus. Beach equals babes, of both sexes.

"This must really be Mildred's room. She must have moved downstairs so that I could be more comfortable" Reid reasoned, walking around the room for the fifth time. He kept sliding his fingers across the walls. They were smooth, not dusty like you'd expect an attic to be.

"_Sounds great. Better than our dorms_"

"It is!"

He hadn't meant to sound so ecstatic, but this was truly a surprise. He'd been so grumpy during the car ride, so disappointed when he'd first stepped into the house. This changed things. This wasn't that bad. It was good, actually.

"_Well, I'm glad_" for some reason, Tyler didn't sound glad at all. "_I gotta go. Caleb's at the door_"

"Yeah, say hi to the guys for me" Reid managed before Tyler hung up.

_What was _that_ about?_, he wondered.

His stomach growled louder this time, and Reid decided it was time to give pizza a chance. He sat at the counter in the kitchenette and ate three slices before heading back to his bathroom – he loved to refer to it as _his_—, taking a shower and unpacking.

He was hanging his clothes in the closet when he heard an engine roar. He saw an old, rusty truck passing by. A girl seemed to be driving it, and there was a shirtless guy on the bed of the truck.

_Must be coming back from the beach_, he thought. Reid's eyes flashed and turned black. Suddenly, he could see the boy as clearly as if they were standing right in front of each other. He couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed to be about twenty years old, dark, smooth skin, dark eyes, short black hair. _Breathtakingly gorgeous_, Reid thought as he studied him. Then he cursed himself when he realised how that sounded. _Great, you are now officially a gay wuss_, his mind taunted.

Reid rolled his eyes and went back to unpacking, missing the boy's eyes on him from the truck.

**Author's note:** so?? How's it looking so far?? Read an review please!! Otherwise I'm not updating!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited this story. Sorry it took so long. I was blocked. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Ebjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot. And yes, I borrowed Sara's line XD  
**

Chapter 3: "Come on baby light my fire"

The cold night breeze blew through La Push beach, sending chills down Reaid Garwin's spine. He shrugged inside his black hoodie and continued to walk down the path to the bonfire. Someone at school – Eric, his brained supplied helpfully – had mentioned there would be a party on the beach Friday night and that Reid should definitely come.

"Everyone will be glad to see the new mystery man down at La Push, baby" the boy had added with a wink.

The way he kept saying "La Push, baby" really irritated Reid, but the guy was kind of cute – and so terribly "out there" – and Reid really needed to relax. He'd spent his first week at school trying to find that gorgeous black-haired beauty from the truck. So far, no luck. He hadn't asked anyone about him simply because he hadn't met anyone worth talking to yet. He wanted to keep a low profile until he felt comfortable. The way these kids were, he was going to stay a loner for some time, he thought.

As he finally reached the bonfire, he stood in the shadows taking in the scene. He could see Eric talking to taht annoying Stanley girl, and some other kids he'd seen at lunch. He didn't know most of the people here, but then again, he had no interest in getting to know them either. _MaybeEric,_ he said to himself, looking the boy up and down.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. The caller ID read _Baby Boy_.

"Hey, Ty"

"_Hey, Reid, how's it going?_"

"Fine" Reid moved into the light and started walking through the crowd to get a beer, on the other side of the bonfire. "How's everything in Ipswich?"

"_Oh, you know. It's boring without you_" Tyler paused for a moment "_Where are you?_"

Reid held up a red plastic cup for a scrawny girl with glasses to fill it up "Mmm, party at the beach" he answered and took a sip.

"_Already?_"

"Mmmm" Reid replied, swallowing "I guess they party down here every month, from what I've heard"

Tyler seemed to hesitate. "_Oh, well. Just wanted to check up on you. See you"_

Before Reid could argue that they wouldn't see each other until the Summer, Tyler hung up.

"Hey, pretty boy! You made it!"

Reid looked up to see Eric approach with a smile on his face and a predator glint in his eyes.

_I invented that look._

"Hey, amn" he grreted, putting his phone away.

Eric playfully bumped a shoulder against his.

"Ready to party in La Push, baby?"

It took all of his will power for Reid not to roll his eyes. Instead, he gave a small smile.

"So give me the scoop. Who's here?" he asked.

Eric beamed at him and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Let's see. That's Jessica, Ben and Angela over there" _Eric's crew_ "and Mike is with Lauren over there"

Eric was obviously leaning way closer than necessary, but Reid didn't mind. He hadn't made up his mind about the boy just yet, and he didn't want to blow him off so soon.

However, he stopped listening when he saw a familiar red truck pull up to the beach. He saw that pale looking girl he'd seen with Eric's crew at school, and right behind her, it was _him_. The same guy he'd seen from his window, the one he'd been looking for at school. He saw him put an arm around the girl and laugh. That didn't sit too well with the blonde.

"Hey" he nudged Eric on the side "Who are they?"

"Bella Swan. You've probably seen her at school with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. You know, the the tall adonis with the paper white skin?"

"That's not Cullen by her side" Reid stated, following them with his gaze as they approached the fire.

"On, no. That's Jacob Black" Eric explained "He lives in the Rez. He's yummy, isn't him?"

_Yummy is an understatement_, Reid thought. Now he understood why he hadn't seen him at school. Jacob Black didn't go to Forks High.

"So where's her boyfriend? Doesn't he mind that she's here with some other dude?"

Eric laughed at that.

"The Cullens don't come here. And as far as I know, Bella is completely oblivious to that guy's crush on her. Wish he'd crash on me..."

Reid had to laugh at that. He must have been quite loud, because Jacob immediately raised his eyes ro his. For a second there, Reid was sure he'd seen a knowing look on the boy's face.

"Come on, pretty boy. I'll introduce you" Eric offered "And then you'll owe me"

Reid didn't answer but he had an idea of how to pay him back for this favor...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Here's chapter four, finally. I appreciate all the alerts and favs but... Mmm... The next chapter will be up only if I get some reviews. Come on guys! I know you're reading! Kissessssss XD**

Chapter 4: Hot

"Bella!" Eric greeted loudly. Too loud in Reid's opinion. Not that he cared much, he was too busy trying to get his heart rate under control. "This is Reid Garwin. He just moved here last week"

The girl smiled tentatively and held out her hand, which Reid took to his lips and kissed ever so gently.

"Hi there" he said, plastering his most seductive smile on his face.

The girl blushed and her friend, _her hot friend_, glared.

_Just cause I have the hots for _him_ is no reason to ignore _her, he thought.

"I'm Jacob" the other boy interrupted, looking everything but friendly at Reid. _Jealous,_ the blonde noticed with satisfaction, _He's gonna be hard to get._

"Nice to meet you Jacob" he replied, pointedly dropping Bella's hand to shake Jacob's stretched one. As he did, he noticed that the boy's body temperature was way higher than his. That made him wonder whether he was ill.

"Are you guys gonna hold hands all night or what?"

The girl's comment, although meant to be funny if her chuckling was any indication, made both guys jump back abruptly, frowning.

Jacob was probably frowning because he felt uncomfortable and thought Reid was weird, the blonde imagined, and he was just frowning to keep the smile off his face. Something about this guy made him feel warm inside. _And it's not just his body heat_, he added in his mind.

"Hey Bella!" some boys called.

The four teens looked up and saw a group of well built guys walking in their direction. More natives, Reid realized as he got a closer look.

Bella immediately ran towards them and Eric followed her –_to check out the abs_, Reid grinned – after winking in the blonde's direction. As he realized that he was still standing with Jacob, a smile tugged at his lips.

"Sorry about that" the dark-haired boy said suddenly.

Reid studied him silently, and decided it wasn't time to flirt yet.

"Yeah, me too. Didn't realize" _Like hell I didn't, what with your body heat spreading through my system..._

"I know"

A smile graced Jacob's lips and Reid felt his heart swell in his chest. It was like finally he was in the right place at the right time. _If only baby boy could see me now..._ He knew he was staring but Jacob didn't seem to mind. That made him even more curious about the boy.

"So... where you from?"

"Ipswhich. It's a rather small town"

Jacob nodded and started walking in the direction of the shore. Reid followed.

"Why did you come here? Parents got transferred?"

Reid snorted. He put his hands in his pockets, uncounciously mimicking Jacob's pose.

"Nah. I.. uh... got into trouble at school and my parents thought it would be better if I took a break and got away"

He wasn't exactly lying. He just didn't want the other boy to be biased by his past. He had a feeling he wouldn't have the need to '_act out_', as his counselor had called it, here in Forks. So there was no need to mention his affairs.

"Jake, man! We gotta go" one of the natives called.

Jacob nodded and turned back to Reid.

"Let's hope your break doesn't end too soon" he said before going back to his friends.

Reid stood there, feeling the wet sand under his trainers, gazing after the object of his desire. He hadn't even noticed he was _using_ until Eric appeared next to him and gave him a weird look.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah" the blonde answered, shrugging but still gazing at the distance.

"Good. Ready to pay me back?"

The devilish smile on Eric's face might have been meant to be alluring, although Reid's consent had nothing to do with the brunette's charms and everything to do with the boner that the contact with Jacob had given him. He'd be sure to think of the native while he was in Eric's back seat.

**Author's note: So???????? What do you think? Shall I continue? It's up to you!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I have too many classes to plan! Hopefully, you'll like this one! Kisses!**

Chapter 5: Vertigo

"Wow man, you have a wicked tongue"

Eric slumped against the back seat heavily, enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss. Reid didn't respond. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He may have a _wicked tongue_ but the image of Jacob had certainly helped his performance. _What I wouldn't do to _him.

Oh, yes. The Quilliuete beauty had been on his mind the entire time Eric had been in his mouth. Of course, Yorke didn't need to know that.

"So... how you doing?"

Reaid had to mentally stop himself from rolling his eyes at the tone. Instead he lifted his hips and pointed to the obvious bulge in his pants.

"I just gave you a blow job. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, come here then" Eric smiled.

Reid smiled back. There was no harm in indulging every once in a while, even if in his mind, Eric's skin grew darker, his hair longer, his back wider...

* * *

The following Monday found Reid dreading having to go to school. He did not look forward to seeing Eric Yorke's smug grin in the halls.

As he got dressed, he prayed to whoever was listening that the boy had not told a sould about their little escapade. He didn't want that kind of publicity here, not now. And he really didn't want to have to hex him in public.

He was about to go down the stairs when his cellphone started to vibrate. Cursing himself for leaving it on the bed, he ploped down on it and smiled at the little screen.

"What's up, baby boy?" he answered with a grin. His baby boy was much better at sucking than the Yorke boy.

"You sound cheerful" Tyler noticed "Do I want to know?"

"Of course you don't! Unless you like hearing how happy your voice makes me" he wasn't lying. The fact that his pants felt tighter now was proof of that.

"Mmm" Tyler didn't sound convinced "Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I live at school" Tyler replied quickly, a smile evident in his voice.

Reid chuckled. He really missed having Tyler wake him up in the morning. He would rub circles in the small of his back and whisper his name lovingly. Reid always woke up in a good mood at Spenser.

"God, I miss you"

The silence from the other side made Reid realize he'd said that last part aloud. He hadn't meant to, but it was true. He needed his baby boy, he really did. But still, Tyler probably wasn't as comfortable as we was, given their past.

Realizing that Tyler wasn't going to answer anytime soon, he decided to give him an easy way out.

"Damn, it's later than I thought!" he pretended to be worried "I gotta go, baby boy. Say hi to the boys for me"

Without waiting for a response, he hung up and sighed. _That was a really bad call_.

Before he could get up, his phone vibrated again and he looked down, hopeful. It was a message from Tyler.

_MISS YOU TOO._

Reid smiled and got up. _OK, so it wasn't COMPLETELY bad._

A few minutes later he had had breakfast and was headed to school. Walking seemed like the best option, since Fork's High wasn't far and Mildred only had one car. The weather was nice and Reid was enjoying the walk, thinking about his baby boy and trying to keep his mind off the fact that Eric might be bragging about them in the parking lot. _He'd better keep his mouth shut..._

He was so focused in his own thoughts that he didn't feel the car hit him.

Suddenly he was flying through the air and the power allowed him to land on his feet not far away. He kept his eyes closed as he realized that probably everyone had seen him graciously and "magically" land unharmed. However, he could only hear one voice. One voice he'd been hoping to hear, but hadn't expected to.

"How the hell did you just do that?" a strangely calm but wary Jacob Black asked him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I want to apologise for taking so long to update! I found myself suffering from writer's block. Luckily, "The covenant" was on TV today and taking one look at Reid I knew I had a chapter to write. Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working on chapter 7 as I post this, so I should be uploading it today too! Kisses!

Chapter 6: Now or Never

Reid's heart virtually stopped beating. He was still kneeling, eyes closed, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of this one. He could almost hear Caleb's voice in his mind, berating him for not being careful enough. He could also hear Tyler's voice, soothing him. _Just calm down, breath, and assess the situation_. He could do that. Maybe.

"Are you gonna answer any time soon? I _do_ need to get to school, you know"

Reid opened his eyes and looked up, wondering if he was dreaming. There was no way this guy could be _that_ calm after seeing what he'd done.

The smile Jacob was giving Reid was making him feel faint. It was almost taunting, like what Reid'd done was nothing compared to... _compared to what?_ Jacob held out his hand and helped a speechless Reid stand up, then motioned around them "It's OK, nobody saw. It was just me in the car" he whispered conspirationally.

_I really should say something_, Reid thought._ He's gonna think I'm stupid if I don't speak soon. Maybe I should stop talking to myself and actually open my mouth._

Jacob laughed at the look on Reid's face coupled with the intense fear and nervousness he could sense coming off him. He sighed and started walking back to his car, then motioned for Reid to get in. "Maybe you'll feel safer if we can talk privately?"

"Um..." _Not smart, man! Come on, say something!_

Deciding that having yet another argument with himself was not a good idea right now, the blonde hung his head and got in the car in silence. As soon as he closed the door Jacob put a hand on his shoulder and Reid felt all his tensions melt away. The heat radiating from the native's body was making his head spin again, in a good way.

"Are you hurt?" the brunette asked, concerned. The boy didn't seem to be injured and he couldn't smell any blood, but maybe he was shocked. Maybe that was the first time he'd experienced any sort of super natural powers. He remembered how he'd felt the first time he'd phased. Even Sam and the others couldn't help him cope with the internal changes.

"No, I'm not hurt" Reid finally answered, closing his eyes again.

Jacob smiled, but didn't release his shoulder. He liked the effect he was having on the boy.

"So... you wanna tell me how I hit you with a car and you land unharmed on the other side of the road?"

Reid opened his eyes and looked at him seriously. Could he trust him? He had two options here: he could confess his secret to this native God and hope he didn't run off screaming or laughing his ass off – or he could simply use his Power to erase the memory of the accident and pretend it hadn't happened. The latter seemed the wiser choice, but there was something about the way Jacob had reacted (_or not reacted, really_) that told him he wouldn't find this so very odd. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm... kind of... strong" he said. _OK, so I didn't let it _all_ out, but it's something._

Jacob shook his head, smiling. "I gathered that when my car got a bump from hitting you, but you didn't"

"Can we just say I'm special?" It was a longshot, but worth the try.

"More than special" _That sounded deeper than 'power talking'_, Reid thought. "Look, super strength, super eye-sight... you're not a vampire, I know _that_, cause you smell aweso..."

Jacob caught himself before he could finish the word, but the blonde understood anyway and smiled to himself for a brief second, before he grasped the rest of the sentence.

"Wait, what?" _Yeah, great, articulate as ever, Garwin!_

"You don't smell like a vampire" Jacob amended, staring at the steering wheel, a deep blush creeping up his cheeks.

"And how do you know how vampires smell?"

Jacob shrugged, and flashed him a sheepish smile. "I'm a werewolf, I catch vampires for a living"

That did it. No sooner had he uttered the last word, that the blonde was fainting. _Wuss_, he heard himself think before slipping into unconciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Kisses!

CHAPTER 7: Let me entertain you

Reid plopped down on his bed like it could make everything go away. No such luck. He'd had the most exhausting day and it just kept getting worse.

First, he'd been hit by a car and Used out in the open. Then, he'd been confronted by the hottest-guy-who-could-possibly-live about it, and in return had learned that werewolves and vampires really do exist, then _FAINTED_ in the presence of said Adonis –_ wuss_—and ended up in the hospital being treated for a bump on the side of the head by a really weird pale blonde doctor, while Aunt Mildred cried her eyes out explaining to his mother over the phone that this was _not_ her fault.

_At least I didn't have to face Eric today_, Reid thought as he snuggled against his pillow and tried to ease the pain on his head. Just remembering his encounter with Jacob Black was enough to put a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe the guy had been so laid back about the whole affair. And it hadn't been all that difficult to confess. Granted, he hadn't really confessed anything yet, but he was sure he'd see the boy again soon. _Please, let it be soon_.

A soft knock on the trap door woke him up from his light slumber and he heard Aunt Mildred's softened voice call his name.

"I'm awake" he said a little harder than intended. He lisfted his head from the bed and attempted a soft, reassuring smile "What's up?"

"There's someone here to see you. Eric, he says. Shall I let him in?"

Reid groaned and buried his face back in the pillow. _You've got to be kidding me._

"I'll just tell him you're tired"

"No, that's OK. Send him up" he answered before Mildred could climb back down the stairs. He might as well find out know what Yorke had been saying at school. _Maybe I could transfer to the Rez_.

"Hey, pretty boy" greeted Eric slowly. He glanced around the room quickly, obviously impressed but realising this was not the time for that. "Your aunt called the school to say what happened. Are you OK?"

Reid sat up and nodded slowly. His head hurt a bit. He hadn't even realised he'd been injured. 'Just a bump', Dr Cullen had said 'but you need to rest anyway'. He had a feeling his powers had something to do with the 'just' part of the bump.

"I'm fine" he answered, then slapped the bed for Eric to sit down with him. He may not be _in love_ but he appreciated that the boy cared. Tyler hadn't even texted him yet.

"You know, before we found out, I was half afraid you were avoiding me" Eric confessed, blushing slightly.

The blonde grinned and licked his lips. "Nah, don't worry. I don't do that" _Not here, at least_.

Eric sighed, clearly relieved and winked at him. "So I heard it was none other than Jacob Black that ran over you"

"He did not run over me" Reid corrected him, smiling "But yeah, he was"

"So?" Eric definitely wanted to get something juicy out of him. _Bad choice of words, Garwin, especially now_.

Reid grinned and shrugged, shaking his head. He leaned back against the headboard, stretched his legs and put his hands behind his head. "You know, I'm feeling a bit... riled up"

The way Eric's eyes went wide meant he'd got the idea. He licked his lips and kneeled between the blond's legs, but glanced nervously at the open trap door. "Won't she come up?"

Reid jumped up and quickly closed the door. When he sat back down, he was already undoing his pants.

"I can use a little relief after today's excitements" he whispered laying back down.

Eric nodded his agreement and leaned between his legs. "I may be of assistance"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm inspired today!**

CHAPTER 8:Bad boy

"Mr Garwin, I'm glad you could join us" the Language teacher greeted him as he entered the classroom.

Reid knew he was late. He'd had to see the school nurse before class so that she could check on his bump. Fortunately, he'd Used last night to heal it completely, so that people (meaning Mildred) would spot fussing over him, and also because the stupid thing messed up his hair.

He took his seat in silence, grateful that Yorke was not in this class. He'd seen him earlier, when he'd arrived and had spent the mandatory five minutes chit-chatting with him and his crew. Bella Swan even approached him, her boyfriend attached to her side, because she couldn't believe it had been Jacob who'd hit him. _Maybe he did it on purpose? Werewolves should have hightened senses right? How could he not have seen me? Ah, I know. Maybe it's because I wasn't looking and came out of nowhere. Duh, Garwin, you really are something_.

Taking a break from his mental argument – he really needed to stop doing that – he felt relieved that nobody seemed to know what was going on between him and Yorke. At least the boy had some sense. And he was really talented in the oral department. _I wonder if Jacob's talented too..._

He spent the rest of the morning between day-dreaming and answering texts from Tyler. Apparently, the other sons of Ipswich hadn't found out about the accident until the next morning, when Mrs Garwin had spoken to Mrs Danvers. Tyler was libid that Reid hadn't contacted him sooner.

"_You had your cel. You can text. What's wrong with you?"_ read one of the messages from baby boy. Reid didn't know if he should smile at the obvious concern, or frown at being scolded for having a busy day. He opted for brushing him off as politely as possible: "Sorry, needed to rest. Won't happen again. Miss U"

The rest of the messages from Tyler had been much lighter, although Reid knew it would take some time for his baby boy to calm down.

At lunchtime, he sat near a window to enjoy his healthy snack – a sandwich, courtesy of Mildred – and was staring out and to the parking lot when he saw a familiar white car parked next to Bella Swan's red truck. Leaning against it and looking right at him, was his favorite native. Without hesitation, Reid stood up and went outside to greet him.

"Hey, Reid" Jacob greeted him with a smile. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he saw that Jacob remembered his name. _Forks is turning you into a little bitch, Garwin_.

He ignored his own mind and smiled at the gorgeous specimen before him. "What's up?" Aloof was always his strength.

His stance was compromised for a moment, when Jacob reached up to brush his fingers where he knew a bump had been. Noting there was nothing, he pulled back.

"Actually, I've been sent to talk to you" he informed. His tone was serious but he was still smiling "It seems like I've been tasked with finding out exactly _what_ you are and why you're here. You know, for safety reasons"

Reid chuckled and chance a look at Edward Cullen, who was leaning against his car on the other side of the parking lot, with Bella. "Here I thought vampires would be a bigger threat than an innocent little warloc"

Jacobs eyebrows shot up at the term 'warloc' and nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Well, I'd say that too. But just in case" he leaned in close enough to whisper on the blonde's ear "I'll be watching you"

Reid closed his eyes for a second and let the intoxicated smell of Jacob Black invade his senses. This _thing_ he felt, had to be werewolf-related. It couldn't just be regular attraction. There had to me more. He recovered himself quickly and stepped back to look in the other's eyes, a mischivious grin on his face. _I guess it's time to flirt_.

"Tell you what, why don't we meet today after school and I can show you exactly how harmless I really am" he suggested.

Jacob's smile widened and he nodded. He turned and opened his car door, but lingered for another second. "Be at La Push at five. We're gonna need both space and privacy"

_Sounds like a promise_, Reid's mind commented.

His pocket started vibrating and he took out his phone, glad to have a reason to turn his back, lest he came off too interested.

"_Easy there, pretty boy. You're drooling"_

Eric really was annoying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hello! I realize it's been a long long time since my last update (a little over a year, actually) and I'm really sorry! I just wasn't inspired for this fic anymore. Anyway, here I am and I hope that if anyone is still reading, you'll drop me a line XD Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 9: Whatcha waiting for?

Five o'clock couldn't come soon enough. After school, Reid had sat down and done all his homework. Tyler would be proud of him for sure. _He would also check if I was running a fever, though. _Checking the clock confirmed what he had already suspected: it was only half past four. Walking to La Push would take him ten minutes; fifteen if he decided to walk extra slow. But waiting around had never been Reid's strongest point – _unless it was Baby Boy who was begging him to hold back, that is_ – and trying to keep his mind off Jacob worked for about five minutes before he made up his mind to go to La Push already.

Apparently, thinking about his upcoming meeting only made him move faster since he made it to the beach in record time. Still, he didn't want the other boy to _know_ how eager – _and obviously interested, _his mind added – he really was. Using the power seemed like the only logical solution to this dilemma. He would make himself undetectable, wait a few more minutes after Jacob arrived and then approach him, making the Quilliuete believe that _he_ had arrived first. _And you thought you were a wuss _before_, Garwin. Couldn't be more desperate if you tried._

About ten minutes passed by, the blond leaning against a fallen tree near the shore. He liked the way the beach was laid out, with trees and rocks and cliffs all around. It didn't look like a place families would go to on a sunny day. Not that there were _any_ sunny days in Forks. But it looked like a quiet, relaxing spot for teenagers to just hang out. _Like I'm about to do with Jacob_.

"I can smell you, you know"

Reid jumped at that. Where the _hell_ had that come from?

_Your left ear, jackass_. His mind was always willing to help him out.

He heard the muffled laughter and turned his head to the left to see no other than Jacob Black standing close behind him. His hands were tucked in the back pockets of his cut-off shorts and Reid noticed, with great satisfaction, that he was _not_ wearing a shirt.

"Can you _see_ me?" He asked, curious as to the extent of the werewolf's powers.

Jacob shook his head and kept looking ahead. "No. Is that one of your powers? Invisibility?"

Reid stood up and walked slowly around the tree, to stand directly behind Jacob. He saw the other boy close his eyes as he leaned close enough to ghost his breath against his ear.

"Not invisibility. Undetectability" He corrected, standing just inches away from dark skin. "Actually, I can do pretty much anything I set my mind to"

He was about to step back and reveal himself when Jacob spoon around too fast for Reid's eyes to register, and pinned the him to the floor by the wrists in one swift movement.

"Werewolf power: I don't need to _see_ you" he whispered, eyes still closed.

He had his full weight on Reid's body, pinning his arms on the sides of his face. One leg was between the warlock's and as he shifted slightly he could feel the positive response of the body underneath. Jacob smiled at the realization.

_Funny, _Reid thought, _I would have grinned_._ And why the hell am _I_ wearing a shirt?_

Using the power to reveal himself, Reid grinned up to Jacob and winked. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, but this position isn't going to help us with what he have to do"

Having said that, the werewolf stood up and offered his hand to the blond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **I was feeling "sweet" when I wrote this. You have been warned! XD

Chapter 10: Behind blue eyes

"That was quite a demonstration" Jacob commented from his seat as Reid emerged from the water completely dry. He was sitting on the sand with his back against a rock, admiring the view. Granted, the blond was still wearing all his clothes; he wasn't a werewolf after all and it was rather cold. He wondered whether the boy could also control his body temperature, so he asked him.

"Well, yes and no" the other answered, sitting down next to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed regretfully.

"What is it?"

Normally, Reid would just say 'nothing' and move on to the next question. _Or make out with him to distract him, though I suspect that wouldn't work on him. I mean, yes we probably would make out, but then he'd surely ask me again. And it's not like I can kiss him _every _time he asks_, Reid mused.

"You still in there?" Jacob joked, bumping their shoulders playfully. There was concern in his eyes, the warlock realized.

_I'll have to be honest with him_, he thought.

Taking a deep breath and gathering as much courage as he could, he braced himself to break the first rule of the Covenant: Tell no one. _Although Caleb has already broken that rule with Sarah_. _Then again, Chase had actually involved Sarah, so really it hadn't been Caleb's fault._

"You know, I can practically hear you talking to yourself" Jacob said smiling lightly "but that's not really one of my powers. It would actually help if you _opened_ your mouth to let the sounds out"

Reid turned to look at him, hoping to convey how serious this was.

"The thing is…" he sighed and closed his eyes. _Shit, this is more difficult than I thought_.

He felt a hand on his knee and opened his eyes. Jacob started rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"Look, if you _can't_ talk about it…"

"I can" Reid interrupted. He needed to say this. He had already broken the first rule in the parking lot, confessing his status as a warlock. The difficult part was explaining the use. "It's just… Technically, I can do whatever I want, including changing my body temperature. But it would only be temporary, and I wouldn't do it too often"

"Changing your temperature?" somehow, Jacob suspected that wasn't it.

Reid shook his head, confirming the suspicions. "Anything"

"Why?"

It seemed like Reid needed to be edged on, and Jacob was ready to do just that. He didn't take his hand off Reid's knee as the other explained, sensing that it was difficult for him to admit and wanting to comfort him.

"It's addictive" he started, closing his eyes again. In his head he could hear Caleb's voice and in a way it helped him through it. He'd heard that speech so many times that he could practically recite it "At 13, we got a taste of the powers. Small stuff, like the things I showed you today"

Jacob's eyes widened at that. "_Small stuff? _That was _small_?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah. In reality, this is nothing compared to the power I'll have when I ascend"

He opened his eyes and held Jacob's gaze. "When I turn 18, I'll come into my full powers. I'll be able to do a lot more. But there's a catch"

"That it's addictive" Jacob filled in, trying to understand.

"Yes, but there's a reason for that. See, if you have all this unlimited power, there's a high chance you're going to go dark with it" Reid shivered as he remembered Chase Collins and the night Caleb ascended "So in order to avoid that, a deal was made. The power wears down your body. The more power you use, the quicker you age"

"And because it's addictive, once you start you can't stop. And the gift becomes a curse" Jacob said.

Reid nodded sadly. He'd already used too much today. He used too much on a regular basis. He kept telling himself that since he hadn't ascended yet, he wasn't addicted. He knew he was only kidding himself. He might not be feeling the pull yet, but he was sure that the day of his birthday all his carelessness and his boastfulness was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Sooner or later, he'd have to pay back what he'd used. That was the law of the Covenant.

Jacob removed his hand from Reid's knee and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He wanted to say that everything was going to be OK, but then again, what did he know about that kind of Power? He was going to take this information back to the elders. They might know what to do.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, only that he didn't want it to end. There was something about this boy, this _pale face_, his mind supplied, that appealed to him. He hadn't imprinted, that was for sure, but he couldn't deny the instant attraction he'd felt that day, when he'd seen him behind the window of his room. Reid Garwin, warlock from Ipswich, had definitely caught his eye.

In a moment of boldness, Jacob slipped a hand under Reid's chin and lifted it to look him in the eye. Those deep blue eyes stared back in amazement, seemingly as lost as he was. He had promised Sam, the Alpha of the pack, that he wouldn't make a move on the warlock until they consulted with the elders. But really, how could he resist such a sight. With that in mind, he closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **I don't know if anyone is still reading this. My traffic stats say "yes" but I'm beginning to think the system is lying to me to spare my feelings. I think I'm falling in love with it XD

Chapter 11: One step closer

To say that Reid was surprised was an understatement. One, he hadn't even been paying attention to Jacob, completely lost in his own thoughts and had not seen this coming. Two, he couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone like this. It was sweet, slow and smoldering. He could feel the warmth coming from Jacob's lips as it spread through his system, all the way to his very core. He had _never_ kissed Eric Yorke, and he was quite sure that if there was any person in the _world_ he'd ever shared a similar kiss with, it was _Tyler_.

As if on cue, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Jacob pulled back smiling, retrieving his arm from around the blonde's shoulders and leaning his back against the rock.

"It's just a text, I don't need to read it now" Reid said, taking a similar position.

Jacob kept his gaze on the ocean in front of them and ran a hand through his hair.

"My people think that there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason" he replied. His face was serious but his voice was warm. _Everything about him is warm_, Reid's mind commented. "You should read it"

Shrugging, Garwin took out his cel and bit his lip at the name in the screen. _Well, what do you know?_ He glanced back at Jacob curiously but the werewolf had closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the light breeze that had picked up. _Maybe there's more to this werewolf thing than he lets on_, he thought. In any case, he wasn't going to get _that_ information from the Quilliuete, so he decided to let it go for now and read the text from his Baby Boy.

"_What is the matter with you?__ Caleb felt you over-using and he's pissed off. Get ready for Hell"_

It was just like Tyler to warn him when something like this happened. Not that he hadn't seen it coming. Caleb had always been able to tell when one of the Sons was using, but after he ascended he could pretty much pin-point _who_ it was and that meant that Reid had to be extra careful. With a little practice, he'd noticed that there were some things he could get away with, like landing unharmed when Jacob hit him with his car. What he'd done this afternoon, however, wasn't on the "unnoticed" list.

"I'll call him when I get home" Reid texted back, and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Gotta go?" Jacob asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, seems like I have some explaining to do" he admitted sheepishly.

The werewolf opened his eyes and nodded knowingly. "To an elder?"

"Something like that" Reid stood up, brushing the sand off his jeans. He looked down at Jacob and huffed "You're starting to freak me out again, with all you _knowing_"

"Is that all?" the other replied calmly.

There was something about the way he was sitting, relaxed and looking up with a glint in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Well, that and the fact that you _say_ you're a werewolf but I've seen no proof" Reid mused, then smirked "I mean, apart from the whole '_don't need to see you to know where you are'_ thing"

Jacob smiled and stood up. Reid thought that was quite a feat itself, seeing as he used solely the strength in his leg muscles to pull himself up. Reid would have had to at least support himself with his arm, or get to his knees first. _I wonder what else he can do with that super human strength_.

His inner rambling was interrupted when Jacob started undoing his pants. _What the fuck? Oh, my God! He's stripping. God, he's stripping. I'm in heaven! Caleb may kill me later, but right now I'm in fucking heaven. Huh, pun intended._

"I hope you don't mind my nakedness" Jacob declared with a straight face. _And why the hell would I mind when he looks so…_ "But I don't want my clothes to get torn when I phase"

Reid knew he was staring but right then, he didn't mind one bit. He unconsciously licked his lips and stood back as Jacob motioned for him to. He didn't really understand why he had to step away when all he wanted to do was stand closer and run his hands across the smooth skin of his ch…

"Holy fuck!" it was an involuntary action, cursing and flinching back. Although in Jacob's ears it sounded more like amazement than fear.

The wolf standing in front of the warlock had dark brown fur, a bit lighter than Jacob's hair. The animal itself was imposing. On all four it was almost taller than Reid and as it stood still allowing for the blonde to examine him, he looked dangerous. Reid liked that.

The warlock reached out and touched the soft fur. He ran his hand across the werewolf's back and sides, sliding it under his muzzle. He looked into those deep brown eyes for a long moment before leaning his head against the animal's.

_Shit_, he thought to himself, closing his eyes. _This is actually turning me on. Guess I should have known I was a kinky bastard._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Firstly, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to those who have been adding this story to their favorites. Unfortunately, since I haven't gotten any new reviews since chapter 8, I really don't know whether you're liking or hating the story. Anyway, here's another chapter!

Chapter 12: Shut up

Reid closed his Netbook and rolled his eyes. The conversation with Caleb had gone exactly as he'd imagined on the way home – _Seriously? You're referring to this as 'home' now?_ – from La Push. Before he'd even said hello, the eldest Son had started his well-rehearsed speech about responsibility, addiction and '_your stupid necessity to constantly show off, Garwin!_' The blonde had sat patiently in front of the screen, kept his face trained on a look of concern/regret and waited for Caleb's anger and worry to deflate. At the obvious – _and long over-due_—question of '_Why the hell would you Use so much Power in only a few hours?_' Reid hesitated.

Usually, he would have just told Caleb to fuck off, but arriving in Forks had felt like an opportunity to change. He _had_ started off well, keeping a low profile and his indiscretions to a minimum. He felt relieved, really, not to be forced to fall back into his usual character and it seemed easy in Forks, where no one knew his former reputation. However, talking to Caleb was making it more difficult for him to keep his determination to cut the crap and get real, mostly because Danvers' goody-two-shoes attitude bugged the hell out of him.

_This_ is_ an opportunity,_ he reminded himself. _Everything happens for a reason._

With Jacob's words ringing in his ears, Reid answered – for once in his life—honestly. He retold the 'accident', Jacob Black's status as a werewolf, and the pack's need to witness the warlock's powers. He'd conveniently left out the part where only Jacob had been at the beach, and watching the Quilliuete phasing.

Honesty had its rewards, though. The look on Caleb's face had changed from angry to concerned to _incredulous_ so fast that Reid almost had to Use in order to keep a straight face.

At long last, Caleb had ended the conversation with the usual warning of "It's addictive, moron" and the blonde was able to take a nap. Well, that's what the idea had been, but as soon as his eyes closed he was invaded by images of Jacob. Jacob watching him perform his magic tricks. Jacob kissing him. Jacob stripping. He never got to Jacob phasing as he decided that freezing the image of a naked Jacob Black was the best way to take care of the bulge in his punts right now. _Yeah, right. Like you didn't almost come in your pants when he went from human to wolf in two seconds flat_, his mind chuckled.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Reid saw nothing. _Looks like you've over-slept_, he told himself, getting his phone out of his pocket. The screen lit up and showed the ungodly hour of 2 a.m.

"Great" he murmured. He turned on his side and felt his stomach rumble.

The trip to the kitchen was tricky. Climbing down the stairs was easy compared to making a sandwich in complete silence so as not to wake Mildred, who lay sound asleep on the fold-out bed a few feet away. _Why does _everything_ make more noise in the dark_? He asked himself after successfully putting the lid on the mayonnaise jar and closing the door of the fridge. He was half way up the stairs when his phone started blaring with music and he ran the rest of the way up – and without falling on his face, thank you very much! –before the sound woke his sleeping aunt.

"What?"

"_Bad time?_" Tyler sounded disappointed and Reid kicked himself mentally for snapping at him like that.

"Nah, baby boy. You just caught me off-guard. Didn't even see the caller ID" he replied smiling. He held his phone between his ear and his shoulder while he picked up the glass of coke and the sandwich he'd left on the desk to answer the call.

"_So you weren't sleeping… or worse?_"

Reid had to laugh at that. "Or worse? Do I _ever_ answer the phone when I'm having sex?"

"_It depends on what you're doing_"

This was familiar territory. Reid allowed himself to relax a little and in doing so, he accidentally dropped his phone into the glass of coke.

"Fuck!" Sandwich forgotten on the bed, Reid laughed sarcastically as he tried to dry the device "Yeah, right!"

He'd promised Caleb he wouldn't Use any more that day and he really didn't want to get the eldest Son riled up again. _Although, _he thought, t_echnically, it's not the same day._

With that, his eyes turned black and his phone went back to its original state. _The coke too!_

He dialed Tyler's number and shook his head. _Only me_.

"_What happened?_"

"Mmm… I dropped the phone into my coke?" it sounded stupid, even to him.

"_Only _you_ would do that!"_ Baby boy laughed.

Reid sighed, relieved. For a moment he'd been worried that Tyler's mood would change, like it had the other day.

"Shut up!" he replied.

With the drink safely on the bedside table, the blonde fell back onto the bed and worked on the zipper of his jeans.

"So, what are you wearing, Baby Boy?"


End file.
